You Got Caged!
by superfondue
Summary: Cassie Cage is a Prankster, a Vlogger and a YouTuber. Witness as she pull pranks on MK characters, Vlog about her travels and basically rant about everything. (Slight AU).
1. FLYING FAKE BUGS PRANK!

**Channel Name: Cassie Cage.**

 **Content: Pranks, Vlogs, Talks and Rants.**

 **FLYING FAKE BUGS PRANK!**

"Today, my dad just came home from work and he's in bed. Sleeping." Cassie was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts and her hair is in her usual bun.

"So, if you don't know, my dad hates bugs especially those that flies." She pulled a fake bug and pointed it on the camera.

"The plan is: I have this strings attached to these bugs and I'm going to tape them into the ceiling to make them look like their actually flying." She made the fake bug in her fingers circle around her.

She placed her camera on the table and started cutting the strings and taped them to the bugs. Cassie bought three fake bugs and she finished her job as soon as possible. She smiled at the camera showing her work.

"They look so real." She placed a bug in her nose and giggled when it slided down her face.

She grabbed her camera and sneaked her way upstairs. Johnny Cage's door to his room is open.

Wrong move.

Cassie slowly and quietly entered his room. She placed her hidden camera on top of his shelf. She made sure that he's not going to see it by squishing it into his shoeboxes.

She made a face to the camera and she stepped into his table and reached the ceiling on top of him. Good thing her dad was a heavy sleeper and she was trying her best not to fall.

And it was awesome that she can reach their ceiling and it took her half an hour to finish her job.

She sneaked out of his room and grabbed another camera.

"That was hard." She laughed as she ran downstairs.

"Okay, now all we have to do is wait and what my dad doesn't know is that he's going to get CAGED!"

 **One Hour Later.**

 **From The Hidden Camera:**

Johnny groaned and shifted his position. He was tired and he wanted to stay in bed all day. Unfortunately, he wanted to pee and he faced the ceiling only to see three little things circling around the mid air. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he's not dreaming. When he made sure that he's not, he gasped.

Johnny screamed and crawled out of his bed and went to the corner. He was protecting himself and he was yelling Cassie's name.

"CASSIE! CASSIE! HOLY SHIT! SWEEEEETTTHEEEEAAARRRRTTT! He yelled and screamed.

 **Cassie's Camera:**

The young Cage held her mouth and laughed. He was still yelling her name and she ran upstairs.

"Oh my god." She laughed.

She placed her camera down the floor and opened the door only to see him in the corner screaming.

"BUUUUUUUGS!" He screamed.

Cassie acted like she doesn't know a thing. She asked him where's the bugs and he pointed it where it was.

"FUCK THEY'RE FLYING!"

Cassie went forward and to his shock, she grabbed the fake bugs and held it on her hand. She went forward to him and he only screamed louder.

"GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" He yelled.

Cassie laughed and Johnny stopped.

"Dad." She moved closer and he jumped.

"Dad. Keep calm it's not real."

"What?" He was speechless and Cassie showed him the fake bug.

Cassie laughed so hard and he groaned.

"I hate you." He said.

He was tired and his own daughter pranked him in his sleep.

Cassie took her camera and shove it in his face. She kept laughing and Johnny forgot that he needs to pee.

He stood up from his place and walked out of the room. Cassie followed him and he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"I pranked you so hard." She said still laughing.

"That was a good one though." He said through the camera. He was still annoyed at the fact that she almost killed him.

Cassie walked out of the room and faced the camera once again.

"I got him! oh my gosh. I wasn't expecting it to be like that. I was expecting him to yelp or something like that but dude he screamed! He freaking screamed!" She laughed.

"Tell me what you guys think in the comment section down below. Follow me on all of my social accounts. The links are in the description below. Click the like button and please subscribe for more pranks and find out who's going to get Caged in the future!"

Cassie ended the video with her putting her shades on and blowing a kiss into the camera.

 **Everyone loves YouTubers and so I thought why not make Cassie a youtuber? Damn. If she was a real youtuber I would have ten accounts subscribe to her. Anyways, I got inspired by the famous pranksters in YT like FouseyTUBE, HowToPrankItUp (Dennis Roady), Vitaly! (omg), Roman Atwood annnnnnnnd PRANKVSPRANK! I'm still upset about their breakup :( and many more pranksters in YT. Ofc the vloggers, the rant people and basically everything. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me who's your favorite youtuber ;) The next chapter or video will be up tomorrow! Thanks!**


	2. CARAMEL ONION PRANK!

**CARAMEL ONION PRANK!**

"This is the scariest prank I've ever done in my whole life because I'm going to prank my mom." Cassie was sitting on their black couch and she had her hands on her cheeks.

"My mom decided to come over later giving me a lot of time to pull a prank on her." She said.

"As you can see, it was just me and my dad is out to work and I'm planning to prepare her a caramel apple but there's a twist!"

There are two apples and a large onion. Cassie showed the onion and compared it with an apple.

"She wouldn't suspect a thing."

Cassie started to melt the caramel and started to stab the apples and the onion with a popsicle stick. She dipped the first apple into the melted caramel and next, she dipped the onion next.

"Omg. It's look the same. But the onion is kinda larger than the apples." She finished the last apple and cleaned up her mess.

She prepared the plates and placed them inside the refrigerator.

"That was easy. She will come in the next few hours and I have to prepare myself." She pressed her hand to the camera and went to do her needs.

 **SHE'S HERE!**

Cassie placed the hidden camera near them and they're now talking.

 **Hidden Camera:**

"How's your dad?" Sonya asked.

"He's fine. Busy." She answered and pulled out her caramel apples/onion and smiled as she passed the camera.

"Did you make this?" Sonya said inspecting her work.

"Yeah, I did." Cassie pulled out a water bottle and once again smiled at the camera.

There was another twist.

The water bottle is not water at all. It was vinegar.

She went back to her mom and handed her the caramel onion and asked her to give it a taste.

Sonya was hungry and she unknowingly took the food and took a huge chunk out of it.

"What the fuc-" She gagged and ran to the sink and spit out what's inside her mouth.

Cassie laughed and Sonya cursed.

"Cassie, what's that!" She yelled and washed her mouth and asked for water.

Cassie handed her the bottle and she immediately drank its contents. Sonya once again spilled the vinegar in the sink and Cassie took the hidden camera.

She went to her mom's side and asked her if she was okay.

"What did you just do?!" She was mad.

Her mom walked back to the dining table and checked her food. She picked up her supposed to be apple and gasped when she learned that it wasn't an apple at all.

"Is this onion?!" She yelled giving her a shocked look.

"No, it's garlic." She joked.

"CASSANDRA CARLTON CAGE YOU ARE DEAD YOUNG LADY!" Her mom yelled.

"Shit. She called me by my full name." Cassie laughed.

She tried calming her mom down but Sonya went to wash her mouth again.

"Onion and vinegar? Bad combination." Sonya said wiping her mouth.

Cassie faced the camera still laughing, "I got her twice! Mom I got you twice!" She walked towards her mom and gave her a big hug.

"Don't do that again." Sonya said hugging her back.

"Shit. I can still taste it." Both girls laughed and Cassie picked up the onion. Her mom did take a huge chunk and she imagined how it would taste.

"It really looks like an apple but doesn't taste one." Sonya said.

"YOU GOT CAGED MOM! YOU. GOT. CAGED!"

"Oh, please." Sonya handed her the onion and told her to try it. Cassie neared it on her mouth before completely putting it back on the thrash.

"Sorry guys. No tasting for your queen."

"That was a nice prank. I think it would actually be cool if dad's here because my mom would probably get owned a thousand times. Maybe, I'm exaggerating but it's true. Goodbye my little babies and see you next time!" Pulling out her favorite shades and a kiss into the camera.

 **NEXT VICTIM?! Hmmmmmmm... Please leave a review / comment on Cassie's vid. It helps her lol. And what should Cassie call her fandom? Thank you for reading / watching!**


	3. SLEPT WITH A STRANGER PRANK!

**SLEPT WITH A STRANGER PRANK!**

》

"Hey guys! Last night, my bestfriend Jacqui crashed into our house which totally annoyed the hell out of me and she was now staying at the guest room." Cassie opened the door revealing a sleeping Jacqui.

"As a payback for what she did, I'm going to make her think that she slept with someone. I have this condom here and a lotion. So, what I'm going to do is I'm going to make a fake used condom to make her think that she actually slept with a stranger and he forgot to throw the damn condom because of the unbelievable pleasure. And let's start!"

Cassie opened the condom and lay it on the counter. She opened her lotion and squeezed its content inside the condom.

"Not too many." She said and placed the lotion back into the counter.

She pressed the top and slides her fingers down until it reached the end of the condom. Cassie laughed and showed her work at the camera.

"This is so nasty. It looks used and from the way it looks, the poor guy gave all he's got. Shit." She started laughing hard and grabbed the camera.

"Eww." She said.

She opened the door and placed her fake used condom on the floor near the bed. She placed her camera inside a box with a hole in it. She fixed her camera before completely waking her friend up.

 **Hidden Camera:**

"Hey!" She shooked her awake.

No response.

"Hey!" She tried again.

"What?!" Jacqui groaned.

"Girl you are so disgusting!" Cassie crossed her arms and gave her a look.

"Huh?" Jacqui wondered.

She sat on the bed while rubbing her eyes and asked Cassie why is she bothering her in the morning.

"See that?" Cassie pointed down at the floor and Jacqui followed.

"That's the random guy's condom you slept with last night." Jacqui's eyes widened in horror and she gasped.

"WHAT?!" Jacqui looked down at the floor again and made a disgusted face.

"You serious?" Cassie nodded her head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She yelled, "How the hell did that happen?!" She added.

"You were taken home by this cute guy you met at the party and long short story: you fucked." She lied.

Jacqui kept her face and said, "I don't even remember making out with someone." She held her head. Thinking.

"Oh, please." Cassie rolled her eyes facing the camera winking.

"And how do expect me to sleep last night? Wow. I didn't know you're a screamer." She chuckled.

"Shut up Cage."

"It's true. And I saw him leaving earlier."

"Did he leave his number?" She asked.

 **SHE THINKS SHE REALLY SLEPT WITH SOMEONE! ONE POINT!**

The blonde girl shooked her head and her friend sighed.

"Wow. You guys had a wild sex last night."

"He jizzed so much?" Jacqui said in disgust.

Cassie turned around and grinned at the camera. She kneeled down and picked up the fake condom and threw it on Jacqui's face.

"BITCH YOU'RE SO DEAD!" She screamed.

Cassie laughed and Jacqui threw it back on her. She gasped and said eww.

"Shit. The condom is broken."

"Hell?!"

"Yeah, look!" Cassie half laughed.

Jacqui neared her face to the condom and studied it. Her eyes widened once again before putting a hand on her mouth.

"I MIGHT GET PREGNANT WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled.

 **THAT'S TWO POINTS!**

"If that's so then we should find him." Cassie said.

Jacqui stood up from her bed and inspected herself.

 **A MOMENT OF SILENCE.**

"Wait. If I did sleep with someone last night then why the hell am I still in my clothes?"

Cassie answered her with a laugh and then Jacqui realized that she's lying.

"What the hell Cassie." She slumped back into the bed and laughed.

"Not funny." She said through the pillow.

Cassie took the camera and sat next to her. She was still laughing and even teased her about it.

"Jacqui Briggs is a screamer. Poor Uncle Jax."

"Fuck off." Jacqui pushed her away, turned on her back and buried her face into her pillow.

 **ME BEING THE ASSHOLE I AM.**

Cassie took the fake used condom and placed it on her dark haired friend's butt. Jacqui felt it and turned her head to the side. She jumped when she realized that the fake condom was on her butt.

"You bitch that was disgusting!" She groaned and threw a pillow at the camera.

Cassie decided to throw the disgusting fake condom into the thrash in their guest bathroom. She now faced the mirror and had the camera pointing at it.

"Like I said earlier, it was a nasty prank. I can't believe that she really thought she slept with someone. And her possible of being pregnant." Jacqui was behind her waving at the camera.

"Morning guys." She greeted.

"Seriously, I hate you Cass. I thought I made out with a hot guy and slept with him." Jacqui laughed.

"Well, what can I say? YOU GOT CAGED!" Both girls made a face and giggled.

"Thank you for watching! Follow me and Jacqui at Friendships and see you next time!" Jacqui waved her hand saying goodbye.

Cassie wore her shades and both girls blew a kiss into the camera saying goodbye.

》

 **Should we start vlogging? Of course the next victim is a mystery kya kya. Please leave a review and tell me if Cassie should start vlogging! Thank you! Subscribe to Cassie lol.**


	4. DEAD BODY PRANK GONE WRONG!

**DEAD BODY PRANK GONE WRONG!**

》

"Good evening guys! Cassie Cage is back and tonight, as you can see, I'm in somebody's house with my bestfriend Jacqui. And she's sleeping on the side." Cassie was lying on her bed and she pointed the camera at a sleeping Jacqui.

"Damn. She's snoring." She chuckled.

She ran a hand on her hair which is momentarily down. She sat on her bed and yawned.

"It's almost midnight and no, I'm not going to prank Jacqui. I was planning to have her with me but since she's sleeping." Cassie glanced at her friend who was snoring heavily.

"I think she's going to die." She stood up and quietly walked towards their door so she couldn't wake Jacqui.

She opened the door and silently closed it. She went downstairs and made a thinking gesture.

"Now, that's a prank." She smirked and gave the camera a wink.

She immediately went to the other guestroom and grabbed the pillows and the sheets.

"Okay, here's my plan: I'm going to make a fake dead body and I'm going to place it near Aunt Kitana's sleeping body in her room. She always leave her door unlocked and this prank is a payback for what she did to me. Long story short, she stole my gumball machine and emptied it. It's crazy but it's my precious gumball machine. We're married and we're going to have babies."

"Just kidding. I have a boyfriend."

She started to form a body using the pillows and wrapped them with the sheets. Cassie scratched her forehead in wonder. She was thinking of a way how to keep them together.

"I'm going back to my room and I'll borrow Jacqui's belt and mine." She silently walked back to their room and opened the door. She tip toed her footsteps and went to their things. Cassie pulled three of her belts and went to Jacqui's bag. She was still sleeping and Cassie fished through her bag. She successfully grabbed three of Jacqui's belt.

It was enough for her to do the prank.

"I got it!" She whispered.

She quickly and quietly exited their room and immediately went downstairs guestroom.

She placed her camera down the table and she used the first belt to tie the supposed head of the body. She then proceeded to tie the chest and waist. The arms are tied along with the chest and she proceeded to tie the thighs and legs.

"It looks kinda real." She sighed and took a deep breath.

"The only problem is how am I going to carry this upstairs."

She started to carefully carry the fake dead body and it was light and she feared that the pillows might fall during the process.

It took her a few minutes to carry it upstairs. She lay it down on the floor in front of Kitana's door. She quietly opened her door and entered her room.

She placed a hidden camera in Kitana's stuff toys. She squished them together so she wouldn't notice the camera.

She carefully placed the fake dead body next to Kitana when she started to move.

Cassie silently cursed and she went to proceed with her work. Unfortunately, Kitana turned to the side and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes wondering what's going on. She gasped when she saw a tied body next to her.

She screamed and held her mouth. Cassie started to laugh and Kitana went to touch the fake body next to her. Her eyes turned to the certain blonde girl at the side of her bed. Kitana scrunched her forehead in annoyance.

"Cassie?!" She snapped.

"I was about to prank you!" Cassie frowned. It was unfair.

"What's that?!" Kitana asked and she had her hand placed on her chest and she was breathing hard.

"A dead body."

"No shit?"

"Yes shit."

Cassie groaned and grabbed her hidden camera and went back to Kitana.

"And here I thought I'm going to have my revenge." Cassie sighed and Kitana laughed.

"Nice try sweetie." She replied.

Cassie laughed and shook her head.

"But seriously, put that thing away. It was a little bit disturbing." Kitana said looking at the fake body.

"It's made of pillows." Kitana pulled the belts out and laughed at her friend's daughter.

"This is a good one but tonight is not your night."

》

"Good morning! I was seriously excited for that prank but it went wrong. Very wrong. Anyways, Jacqui's awake!" Cassie cheered and she pointed the camera at Jacqui who was having a coffee.

They're currently staying at the kitchen and they're having breakfast.

"Everyone now knows that you snore." Jacqui's eyes widened and told her blonde friend to fuck off.

Cassie smiled and took a bite on her pancakes.

"Jacqui already knows about the epic fail prank and she's rubbing it on my face. Tomorrow, I'll start the vlog. And I seriously need more victims. Hey, girlfriend! Should we prank the base?"

"If you want to die, why not?" Jacqui replied. Her voice is still sleepy.

Cassie shrugged. Her friend has a point. Her mom would kill her no doubt.

"I'm just kidding about me running out of victims." Cassie forked a small piece of pancake and threw it at Jacqui.

"Cassie!" She yelled.

Cassie laughed before dropping her fork. She faced the camera and grabbed her aviator sunglasses.

"See you guys next time! From the page of Cage!" She wore her sunglasses and blew a kiss at the camera.

》

 **Seriously, Leatherface has the most disturbing ending ever. Btw, school is almost there and that means I'm going to sau hi to my bullies again. Sigh. Anyways, Cassie's vlog will be posted tomorrow! Please leave a review. It helps a lot thank you!**


	5. The Perks Of Being A Cage!

**Okay, first attempt of the vlog. Kinda nervous about it.**

Cassie turned around her bed with a sleepy face and her hair is messy. She yawned and smiled at the camera.

"Good morning loves! I'm back in California." She ran a hand on her hair and sat on her bed.

"It's already seven in the morning and I always take a morning jog. And you're coming with me." She stood up from her bed and went to the showers.

Cassie was now jogging and is wearing a grey jacket, grey jogging pants and her running shoes. She had her earphones on and her hair was styled in a different way.

 **(A/N: Her hairstyle in her workout costume.)**

"The weather is so good and the road is kinda wet. I assumed that it rained last night. Sorry about my voice though. It's the wind." She continued to jog and she passed through many people. Some of them greeted her and she greeted them back.

Cassie stopped in front of a small store and entered the place. She grabbed a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. She paid her stuff and went outside.

"Later, I'm going to the gym and I used to go with my dad but since he was busy, I started to drag Jacqui along and she's doing fine. I think, if fine is the word for that." She started to jog again and put her earphones on and clicked her playlist.

"I'm going to jog back home and eat. I normally eat cereals before I jog and whenever I come home, my dad will cook me breakfast which is pretty amazing."

Cassie was wearing (her workout costume) and is driving her car.

"I'm on my way now on Jacqui's house. She's an early bird and she's probably waiting for me outside."

There was a song playing from her phone which is connected to her car. Cassie started to tap the wheel and bobbed her head.

"We're going on a trip on our favorite rocket ship- wait, why the hell am I singing that song?"

Jacqui entered the front seat and said hi to the camera. She was wearing a grey jacket and a pink sports bra inside. She held her bag in her lap and Cassie started the car.

"I'm a little Einstein." Cassie said the moment she started her car.

"You don't even know who Einstein is back in middle school." Jacqui said.

"I did?"

"Yeah and everyone teased you about it." Cassie glared at Jacqui before completely shrugging her statement off.

"True story. Cassie doesn't know Mr. Albert Einstein and she failed science class because of it." Jacqui said to the camera.

"Shut up Briggs."

Cassie was pointing the camera at the mirror and held her stomach. She wiped her sweat using her towel and she had her jacket removed leaving her in her blue sports bra and her pants with her name written on the side.

"We've been working out for two hours already and we're already done. Jacqui's exhausted because she's not used to it even though she started working out for a month already." Jacqui went behind her and grabbed her water bottle.

She took a drink and made a heavy sigh.

"That was fun. I didn't know going to gym was fun. But my body is still adjusting to it unlike Cassie here, she's already used to this kind of things."

"My dad just dragged me last year to go to the gym."

"Really? My dad's been bugging me to work out or at least go on a daily jog but my body keeps saying no."

"I used to feel you. I bet my loves are feeling you."

"They better be." Jacqui chuckled.

"My loves are a bunch of lazy bums."

"Just like their Senpai? Great."

"I'm back home and as you can see I'm fresh from the shower and I just received a call from my mom that she's coming over. My dad's downstairs cooking and to be honest, it's weird to have the three of us in the same house again because last time I checked, my mom will only visit when dad's away from his work." Cassie was lying on her bed and she had her hair down. She's wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"I don't know about you but my dad seems to be excited. That's why I can smell fish downstairs."

"Hey mom!" Cassie hugged Sonya and she hugged her back. Sonya entered the house and Johnny called them from the kitchen.

"He's excited." Cassie said.

"Really?" Cassie caught her mom blushed and she smirked.

"You're blushing."

"I'm not." Sonya denied.

"Whatever you say mom."

They entered the kitchen to see Johnny preparing the plates and there was a grilled fish and a large salad bowl filled with salad of course.

"Are you filming Cass?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Johnny went forward and faced the camera. He was wearing a white apron with a huge unicorn on it and he let out a big smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Johnny Cage is looking good as ever." He winked before turning around and completely removing his apron.

Sonya was staring at the table and Cassie asked her to sit.

"Let's wait for your father."

"Why wait for him?" She teased.

"Do you have to ask?"

"What? I am your daughter."

They're now at the living room watching a movie. Cassie was sitting next to Johnny who was wearing a unhappy expression.

Pirates of The Caribbean was playing on the screen and Sonya was watching intently.

"Where can I find my own William Turner?" Cassie said and she melted at the scene where he and Elizabeth kissed.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sonya said with her eyes still glued on the TV.

"I do." She laughed, "My mom is definitely fangirling over Johnny Depp. I mean, why not?"

She looked at her dad who was still frowning, "Dad?" She called.

He turned his head to meet her and she asked him what's wrong.

"Cassie, next movie should be Nicholas Cage." Sonya said before completely drowning herself in Jack Sparrow.

Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Why watch Johnny Depp and Nicholas Cage if you can watch Johnny Cage?"

Cassie held her mouth before releasing a loud laugh, "That was awesome!"

Sonya rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Dad!" She called.

Johnny turned to his daughter and mouthed the word what.

"You totally got her." She whispered and they gave each other a high five.

"That was a long day. I don't know if I should call this a vlog or just a day in the life. Or 50-50. But for the next vlog, I'm going to visit UK along with my squad! And I'm excited and that would be in three days, so you have to wait for three days before that vlog came up. Anyways, see you in the next video and I'm going to prank... well, it's a mystery so stay tune for it."

Johnny Cage came from behind and put his arm around his daughter. Cassie chuckled and asked him what is he doing.

"You're saying goodbye to your fans?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cassie replied.

"Hey dad, wanna do the outro with me?"

"Why not?" He removed his arm around her and grabbed his signature sunglasses.

Cassie grabbed her aviator sunglasses as well and Johnny nodded his head.

"From the page of Cage!" They both said in unison and they both wear their sunglasses with Cassie blowing a kiss.

 **Cassie is going in UK! Lol. Please tell me what you think about this and thank you as always!**


	6. ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE PRANK!

"Heads up Soldiers! I'm in Uncle Sub's house. My dad and I decided to visit him because they're friends and he wanted me to meet him. They're now outside because I think they needed to buy something and went to a store or something like that." Cassie was sitting at the living room couch alone.

"Dad told me that my Uncle is immune to cold. As in cold. Like the cold weather, cold place and basically things that is related to cold. So, being the curious kid I am. I wanted to see IF he really is immune." Cassie grabbed a huge empty bucket and wiggled her eyebrows.

"My plan is just simple. I'm going to give him an ice bucket challenge." She said.

"Knowing both of them. They will end up in the garden to talk about man stuff. I texted my dad about this prank and he agreed and he said that my uncle needed some heat in his body which is ridiculous." She continued.

Cassie was now in the balcony. She had the huge empty bucket and two large plastic bags filled with ice.

"I have this plastic bags here filled with ice tubes. I'm going to put them inside this bucket and hope that they're already enough for me to do this awesome prank."

She ripped open the plastic bags and filled the large empty bucket.

"Back to our plan. It's just simple. I'm going to dump this bucket on him and I couldn't wait to see IF he really is immune." Cassie laughed.

"Fuck my dad." She muttered.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes or so and I already placed a hidden camera down the garden where they're going to have a talk at the table." She drew her phone and opened it. She showed the camera the text message saying that they're going back.

"Twenty minutes. Enough time for the ice to melt a little and have some water in it." She decided to put some water in it and she grabbed a pitcher and pour the water in the bucket.

 **THEY'RE HERE!**

 **Hidden Camera:**

Johnny Cage and Sub Zero are now seated at the table outside. Johnny made sure that his friend was seated on the right so the ice would literally go straight on him.

"I heard you went to Miami last week?" Johnny started.

"Yes, I did because my cousin is sick and I only stayed there for three days." He said.

"So, how is your cousin?" Johnny asked as he tapped his thigh.

"He's doing well. How about you?"

"I'm cool. Cassie's been doing well. Sonya is busy as always." He answered.

"She's still avoiding you?" Sub Zero asked.

"You know ladies." Both men laughed.

"I heard you're making a new movie?"

"Yeah, Johnny Cage's comeback!" He proudly said.

"Hope it's not like Ninja Mime." Both men cringe at the said movie.

"I'm gonna spoil you. It's not going to be like Ninja Mime. It's a good shit."

"Good luck. The media misses you."

"Oh, yes they are." Johnny excused himself.

He told Sub Zero to wait for him and he nodded his head.

Sub Zero crossed his legs and inhaled the fresh air. His head wandered from side to side and he checked his watch.

In a blink of an eye, a heavy and cold feeling went down on his body and he screamed and stood up from his seat. He continued to scream as a bunch of hard and cold things hit his head and body.

"SHIT!" He yelled.

"FUCK! WHAT'S GOING ON!" He yelled shivering. He hugged himself and his lips quivered.

He heard a laugh from above and there he saw Cassie laughing and is holding a large empty bucket.

He was shivering. He continued to hug himself and cursed at the thought of the young blonde doing it. He wasn't expecting it. Hell, he felt like he went a swim into Antarctica along with the penguins.

 **Cassie's Camera:**

"He was now alone." She said grinning.

She had the bucket sitting at the ledge and she carefully held the bucket.

"Three, two and one!" She poured the whole content and she laughed when she heard him scream.

She finished pouring the whole thing and held her mouth at her uncle's reaction.

She saw him looked up the balcony and eyes widened when he saw her there laughing and is holding the bucket.

Cassie grabbed her camera along with the bucket and went downstairs.

She saw Johnny laughing his ass out and he gave her a high five. He took the bucket from her and went outside.

"What happened to you?" He asked laughing.

"DID YOU PLAN THIS?!" He angrily asked.

He was mad. There's no way that the heaven would rain a bunch of ice into his head.

Both Cage's are still laughing and Sub Zero cleaned himself.

"That was cold." He said rubbing his arm.

"Dad! I thought you said he was immune to cold!" Cassie said.

"I did say cold but I didn't say ice." Johnny laughed and placed the bucket into Sub Zero's head who threw it on the side.

He already cool himself down and was laughing along with them.

"We can say that he's already cooled down." Cassie said.

"You." He pointed at Cassie.

"You're not allowed to be alone in my house anymore." He said in a serious tone but gave in a small laugh.

"Alright, alright." Cassie said in a silly tone.

Sub Zero entered his house and Johnny followed him.

"That was a blast! He was so wet and I'm going to think that he's going to get hypothermia or a cold. Argh. It's just so confusing. He's immune to cold, he was cold and is going to get a cold." Cassie walked inside the house and went to sit at the couch again.

"Goodbye and see you next time. From the page of Cage!"

》

 **Update! School is making the world busy but I'm trying my best. This one happens to be my favorite. Let's wait for the others! *laughs evilly*. I'm not sure about the Vlog anymore. Btw, I posted this fanfic on wattpad with the same name.**

 **Go see it! My user is quinncage.**

 **Thank you! As always next victim is a mystery.**


	7. BRAND NEW BROKEN PHONE PRANK!

"Heads up Soldiers! Cassie Cage is back and today, me and my parents are going to a birthday party of their colleague. And we have a gift for her which is a brand new phone!" Cassie showed the box and opened it revealing a untouched phone.

"My mom asked me to wrap the gift and I had this crazy idea to replace the brand new phone with this." She pulled a phone with a broken screen and compared it to the new one.

"They're the same model except that this one is already abused. I got it from my friend who was actually going to throw her phone but I stopped her since it really looks familiar."

"Right now, I'm going to take this new phone out of its box." She carefully pulled the phone off and placed it beside her. She took a bubble wrap and wrapped it around the phone before wrapping it with a new gift wrapper.

After that, Cassie replaced it with the broken one, "It fits!" She said.

Then she closed the box and started to wrap it. She took a marker and wrote a note.

 _Happy Birthday Mileena! Cage Family xoxo_

"Now, we're good to go!"

》

 **Before the party started, I already hid my camera somewhere. My parents doesn't know that I replaced their gift and it's just me.**

 **I have the real one inside my bag and I'm going to give it to her later after she learned that she got CAGED!**

"Time for the gifts!" Jade cheered.

Everyone was cheering and Mileena was happily opening her gifts and thanked everyone.

Five gifts later, it was their turn and Sonya handed Mileena her gift. Mileena opened it and screamed when she saw that it was her dream phone.

"Aww thank you Sonya!" She hugged Sonya and Johnny.

She went to hug Cassie as well and thanked the young girl.

"Open it!" Cassie offered.

Mileena started to open the box and everyone saw her face fell.

"What the hell?!" Her eyes widened in horror when she saw what's inside.

"Is there something wrong?" Sonya asked.

Everyone was curious and Kitana peeked at her sister's gift. She gasped and Johnny checked what's wrong.

"It's broken." Mileena pulled out the phone with a disappointed face.

"John I told you to check the box before buying it!" Sonya said to him.

"I did! But it was new I swear!" He told her.

"Maybe it cracked during the ride." Jade said in concern.

Cassie was trying hard not laugh but unfortunately Johnny caught her.

"Look at your daughter." He said to Sonya.

Sonya turned around and glared at Cassie.

Cassie shrugged and told them she doesn't know a thing.

"Didn't you wrap this thing?" Sonya crossed her arms and Mileena sensed the upcoming fight so she told them that it was fine.

"I think Jade is right. Maybe it cracked during the ride."

"No Mileena it wasn't fine. It's unfair for us. We'll get you a new one." Johnny was shocked at Sonya's statement.

He gave her a look but Sonya ignored it and apologized to Mileena.

Cassie started to laugh and everyone looked at her.

"Well, I have something for you." Cassie pulled out the real gift from her bag.

She handed it to Mileena and it wasn't wrapped in a nice way. Mileena raised a brow and the thing felt light and it's fat.

She started to unwrap it and a laugh escaped her mouth when she learned that there's a phone inside.

"That's the real phone!" The young Cage hugged Mileena and said happy birthday.

"You got Caged in your birthday!" Cassie pulled away from the hug and smiled.

Jade and Kitana started to laugh. Everyone in the room started to laugh including her parents.

"Thank you guys." Mileena smiled.

"You really got us!" She laughed.

"And you almost gave your dad a heart attack. You're going to get his pockets empty." Liu Kang said.

"It was mom!"

》

"Eventually, my parents ended up scolding me and to be honest, it wasn't nice especially when you're not in the mood. But that was a good prank and basically you can pull it on your friends and family. So, see you next time! From the page of Cage!" She pulled out her signature shades and blew a kiss into the camera.

》

 **The next victim is always a mystery lol. It wasn't really Mileena's birthday. I just saw this broken phone prank on a prank book. Anyways, Thank you!**


	8. NEIGHBOUR PRANK WENT WRONG!

"Heads up Soldiers! Your bae is back and as you can see Jacqui is here!" Cassie was sitting on a ledge and is wearing her signature aviators. Next to her was her friend Jacqui. She waved at the camera and took a sip on her juice.

"The sun is shining but it's not that hot. I like the weather today." She said.

"And guess what?! Jacqui's not the only one here. Welcome Kung Jin!" She motioned her camera to the right and Jin was sitting also at the ledge staring at the camera.

"The one and only Unicorn Princess!" Jacqui burst out of laughing at her blonde friend's statement and also caused her male friend to glare at her.

"Unicorn Princess?!" He angrily asked.

"Because of your hair duh!" Cassie replied and Jacqui asked, "How the hell does his hair made him a unicorn princess?"

"He should have a horn or something." She added.

"It's because every time I look at him especially at his hair, he reminds me so much of a unicorn... princess." Cassie replied in a childish tone and soon both girls started laughing with Jin cursing at them especially at the said blonde.

"Well, not just Jin! We also have Takeda!"

Takeda sat in between Cassie and Jin and he smiled at the camera.

"A wild Takeda appeared!" Jacqui joked and everyone laughed including their broody friend.

"The whole squad is complete and this is going to be a special video slash prank because it's not just me." The four of them squished together and Cassie hit Takeda on the head which caused the Asian boy to frown.

"What?" He pouted.

"Shut up." Cassie giggled.

"Meanie."

"You mean-" Jin was about to say something but Cassie cut him off.

"I swear Kung Jin I'm going to kill you if you finish that sentence and your unicorn princess status will be gone." Cassie threatened.

"Anyways, back to our prank-"

"Moody af." Jin interrupted and Cassie glared at him.

"Me and my friends are going to prank our neighbours using this!" The four of them pulled up a rather large object.

"A rock." Said Jacqui.

"A stone." Said Jin.

"A boulder." Said Takeda which earned him a hit on the shoulder by Cassie.

"This thing is made out of foam. It looks like a rock but it was actually a foam. We sprayed paint it to make it look like an actual rock and they're light." Cassie explained.

"The plan is: We're going to piss the hell out of our good neighbours by throwing this on their windows or whatever. And to make everything a little bit realistic..." She pulled up a small object and showed it to the camera.

"I have this bluetooth speaker. We're going to place it near them and I have my phone already connected to it. It sounds easy but to make things realistic is kinda hard." She continued and sighed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Takeda said and they started laughing and ran away leaving the poor camera alone.

"Okay, hidden cameras are set! The speaker was already placed on our first victim and all we need to do is the prank!" Cassie held the camera on her face as she walked down behind the bushes.

 **1st House:**

An old man was having a tea and is reading a newspaper on his garden when Jin passed by.

"Good morning." He greeted the man and he smiled to Jin.

Jin bent down and picked up the fake rock before looking at the old man again.

"Wow. This rock is light." He said and played with the said object.

The old man looked confused, "It doesn't look like its light." He said.

"It is. Wanna see it?" Jin positioned himself and the old man gasped.

"Boy don't you dare!" He stood up from his seat and walked fast to stop him but he was late.

Jin threw the rock and the speaker was activated.

"Holy shit." The old man cursed.

He was in shock and Jin faked a shock look.

"Sir, I'm sorry I thought it was-"

"Shut it." The old man interrupted him and went to check where the crash is.

Jin entered his garden and apologised to him, "Sir I can help you." He offered.

Jin went to search for the rock and gave it to the old man. He laughed when he held the object and asked Jin.

"It was a prank sir. Have a nice day!" He patted his back and he threw the rock on him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

 **2nd House:**

A woman was cleaning her yard when Jacqui passed by and is holding the fake rock on her hand.

The woman glanced at the dark haired girl and Jacqui stopped in front of her house. She went silent as the woman watched her.

"I hate my life!" She suddenly yelled and threw the rock on her house.

The woman gasped when she heard a crash and held her chest. It took her a few seconds to regain herself and looked back and forth at Jacqui and her house.

"Sorry." Jacqui said and faked a sorry look.

"Oh my goodness!" The woman yelled at her.

"Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to do it."

"Come here young lady!" She yelled at her and she came forward.

Jacqui began to walk inside and search for the said rock near her yard. The woman followed her and is searching for any kind of damage on her house.

Jacqui found the said rock and squished it in front of the woman. The woman jumped and she laughed.

"You got pranked ma'am!" She said.

The woman held the fake rock and laughed how soft it was.

"And here I thought I'm going to call the police." She said.

 **3rd House:**

Takeda walked by the next house and a young girl was playing on the yard when he called her attention.

"Hey!" He smiled.

The young girl smiled and said hi.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" He said and the girl nodded her head.

"Okay, here's a magic: See this big rock?" He pulled out the rock and the girl nodded her head once again and waited.

"It's very heavy and I'm going to throw it far far far away!" The girl laughed and clapped her hands.

"Do it do it!" She cheered.

"Here we go!" He threw the rock and she watched. She waited and her eyes widened when she heard a crash.

"Oops." He said.

Both are silent until the young girl screamed.

"MOMMY!"

"Shit." He cursed.

She cried and a woman came out of the door.

"What's happening?" She asked and is confused when she saw Takeda.

"He's a liar mommy!" She cried and pointed her index finger at him.

Her concerned mother angrily walked towards him and crossed her arms.

"Did you harass my daughter?!" She asked.

"No ma'am! I just did a magic trick but it failed." He explained.

The woman turned around and asked her daughter what happened.

"He said he's going to do magic. He had a rock and said he's going to throw it far far far away but he broke our window."

The woman made a loud gasp before turning back to him.

"You broke my window?!" She yelled.

She was shocked when he started laughing.

"It's just a prank. Here let me show you." He entered their yard and picked up the fake rock.

He handed it to the woman and told her it was fake.

"Heavens don't do it again!" She laughed and he apologised to the kid and bid them goodbye.

 **Last House:**

It was Cassie's turn and her plan is too throw the rock and run away.

She already positioned herself when she was caught by the owner who exited her house.

"What are you doing?" The lady asked.

"Stay there!" She said and grabbed her phone.

"Oh no." Cassie cursed when she learned what's on the old woman's mind.

A few minutes later, a police car came and two police men exited their cars. The woman explained what's happening and Cassie was silent.

Her friends decided to come out and went on her side.

"This woman is attempting to throw a rock on my house!" The old lady explained angrily to the police officers.

"What the hell Cass?" Takeda asked.

The lady continued on and Jin glared at Cassie.

"Nice try military grunt."

"What?! Oh come on! It's not like we're going to jail are we?" She made an awkward laugh and everyone is silent.

"We are." Takeda said and Jacqui crossed her arms.

"Cassie, why are we friends?" She asked half-joking.

Cassie laughed and said, "Your dad is gonna bail us out right?" She asked her bestfriend.

"No, my parents are away." She replied and Cassie turned to Takeda.

"How about Papa-san?"

"He's away too." Cassie frowned and turned to Jin.

"Lao is not here." He said to her.

Cassie sighed finding the situation hopeless.

"Well, dad is out of town which leaves us to mom." Jacqui slapped her own forehead and Takeda closed his eyes.

"I fucking hate you Cage. I swear. I. Fucking. Hate. You!" Jin glared at Cassie who was grinning.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to the world." Takeda joked.

The police officer turned to them and asked, "Are you four into this?"

They nodded and he sighed.

"You have to come with us right now." He was about to chain them when Cassie said wait.

"We'll just get our equipments." She said.

"Hurry up please."

And the rest was not recorded.

"Hey guys! I'm back and I'm sorry for being inactive. The story is that after my mom bailed us out of jail which is a scary thing! She banned me to upload videos and do pranks. She literally got my phone, my computer, my laptop and even have my passwords changed! I understand her but my dad is okay with it. He just laughed out of it but he also scolded me but for just a moment unlike my mom which took ten years to end." The blonde girl was sitting on her bed and had her hair down.

"I will never forget that old hag. I can still remember how my mom walked into the police station and how the four of us had the chills on our body."

"What can I say? Mom is scary." She added.

"And a weird thing is that one of the policemen asked for my autograph because of course my dad and his daughter is a fan of mine." She smiled.

"It's good that I'm back and that means more videos! Yay! Pranks are still on and to be honest, the whole month was boring. And my mom had me on the military camp service for a whole month even though I'll be back next year in the service. I'm not saying that my time on the camp was that boring but my plan is to be a full time Youtuber this year. I'm sorry for what happened and yes I decided to upload that video and good thing it wasn't deleted." She explained and shifted her position on her bed.

"That's all for now and tell me if you wanna see more of the squad. See you next time! From the page of Cage!" Grabbing her signature aviators, she blew a kiss on the camera.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sonya is scary. End of story.**

 **I'm baaaaaack! It's been a month and yes it's because of school.**

 **I got so hyped when I learned that one of my Johnny Cage jokes became a meme and also thanks for the support! As Cassie said more pranks to do! Do you like vlogs? I wanted to post vlogs but I think it might bore you guys. Anyways, have a nice day! Bye!**

 **Pia xoxo**


	9. SPICY COFFEE PRANK!

art/Best-Mortal-Kombat-joke-ever-well-so-far-625042777

"A lot of my parent's colleagues are visiting our house lately and for this week I have my Aunt Jade."

The young Cage was wearing a navy blue long sleeve top and a pair of pajamas. It was cold last night up until now and her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes are still sleepy.

"Last night is so cold and winter is not even here yet! And I had to grab three of my other covers just to keep myself warm." She said.

"Just kidding. I'm just exaggerating. I have two covers only and I love this morning. The sun is shining and the wind is still wind." She started to make her way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker.

She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair and waited for it to cool down. She took a sip and let out a heavy sigh.

"Aunt Jade is still asleep upstairs guestroom. If you're wondering how many guestrooms we have, we have at least six guestrooms. So, feel free to come here." She took another sip and decided to prepare another set of coffee.

She opened up the cabinets and a lot of spices and mixes are displayed inside.

She grabbed one and smelled it.

"Holy shit! It hurts!" She scrunched her forehead and coughed.

"Now, I'm wide awake."

She started to grab all of the spices and placed them near the coffee maker. An idea popped up on her mind and she smirked.

"Somebody needs a good awakening."

Cassie started to open each spices and pour them inside the mixer.

"To intensify the awakening let's just put the heck out of them." One by one she put every spices inside the hot coffee.

After it was done, she pulled out the coffee and started to mix it. She smelled it and from the look on her face, the smell of the spices was too strong.

"I think I overdid it." She added another spoonful of coffee and sugar.

The color was still black and she smelled it once again.

"Not bad but for someone who's still sleepy as fuck. Nobody would care." She said.

She put it back on the mixer. She walked back to her own coffee and sat on the chair.

"Done! All we need to do is wait!"

 **Hidden Camera:**

"Good morning sweetie!" Jade went to hug her niece and Cassie hugged her back.

"Want me to cook breakfast?" Cassie offered.

Jade shooked her head. She told the young blonde that she will cook. She agreed and so Jade started to do her work.

Cassie was starting to think that the prank might fail but patience is a virtue.

Jade was done cooking and she handed the young Cage a plate filled with bacon and eggs. She thanked her aunt and started to munch on her food.

"There's coffee." Cassie said and her dark haired aunt who resembles her Aunt Kitana turned her head to the side and saw the coffee maker.

"Just eat dear." Jade stood up and grabbed herself a mug. She pulled out the coffee and poured it down on her own mug. The coffee was reheated and she sat in front of Cassie.

The dark haired lady waited for her coffee to cool down. She added milk and stirred it.

Cassie was slowly becoming impatient but managed to control herself.

"Seriously, Cassandra you're staring at me for too long. Is there something wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

The blonde girl snapped herself out of her own thoughts and said no.

Jade went silent and ate her breakfast silently.

Cassie waited.

And waited.

"Are you gonna drink your coffee or what?" She suddenly snapped.

Jade jumped a little bit at her niece's sudden outburst and Cassie apologised.

"Of course I'm gonna drink my coffee. Are you okay?"

"I am it's just- nevermind." Cassie let out a laugh and her aunt shook it off.

Cassie stood up and washed their dishes leaving Jade.

A few seconds later, Jade decided to drink her coffee.

As the liquid touched her tongue, she spilled it and screamed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME LIKE OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PIECE OF SHIT?!" Cassie held her mouth in laughter completely not expecting that from her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT THING?! IT'S FUCKING HORRIBLE! MY MOUTH IS LIKE FILLED WITH SOME SORT OF HOT WATER MIXED WITH LAVA AND FIRE! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She began to fan her mouth and grabbed herself a glass of water.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She screamed.

Jade was red and Cassie is laughing hard.

"I just thought you might need some spices in your body."

"Fuck my ass." She snapped.

"That's what she said."

Jade began to wash her mouth and Cassie grabbed the hidden camera. She walked back to her and held it next to her face. The dark haired girl violently shoved the camera away and her niece continued to laugh.

"That's awesome!"

Jade dried her face and she could still taste the odd and horrible flavour on her mouth.

"I should have listened to Kitana." She said.

Before leaving her alone in the Cage residence, Kitana gave her a small warning.

Which is to avoid being a victim.

Cassie heard what she said, "WHAT?! Aunt Kitana told you what?!" She was curious and Jade started to laugh.

"She told me about this stuff of yours." Jade replied.

"You guys are backstabbing me." She made a fake hurt face and decided to tease her.

"So, how's the coffee?" She teased.

"Fuck off."

"Sweet. Now, parents are going to sue because I'm teaching their kids how to say bad words." Both girls laughed and she hugged her colleagues daughter.

"Just like Sonya and Johnny. Both of your parents have foul mouths."

"I already know how to say the word fuck when I was kid. I thought it was a good word until I yelled that word on my teacher back in Kindergarten."

Jade was on her knees laughing at her niece's story. She couldn't imagine the life of this child back in the days.

She wondered what it's like to have Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade as parents.

"It was true! I told her 'I want more fuck' because I heard my mom said that when I'm knocking on their door and nobody's answering."

Cassie started to laugh at her own story and Jade only laughed harder.

"And of course, they called my parents and when they learned about it- holy shit if only you could see my mom's face! I was just there sitting in front of the principal and I told them how I learned that word."

"Growing up I only learned how fucked up am I." She said in a low tone.

"If you want to have revenge on a family member that was a good but nasty prank. We ended up exchanging stories about funny things happened into our lives. I'm also going to do a video with me telling you crazy stories of mine in the past and that 'fuck' story thing will be included in that video. So, stay tuned for that!"

The young adult was sitting on their couch and it was already night and she was left alone.

"I already called my boyfriend to come over. I hate being alone especially at night. See you guys next time! From the page of Cage!" Grabbing the signature aviators and the signature kiss.

 **A/N:**

 **Are you curious who's Cassie's boyfriend? Oh and that video she was talking about is gonna be fire. Lol. Can't say. Thanks for reading / watching! School is a bitch and we all know that. Leave a review as always!**

 **And to those who are looking about the comic / meme. The link is on the top for some reason bc I can't paste it in here. Big thanks to the guy who made that! You seriously made my day :) Bye!**


	10. CRAZY STORIES! PART ONE

"The promised video was here and I hope you guys are excited as I am." Cassie clapped her hands together and smiled.

She was sitting comfortably on their black L couch and is wearing a camouflage shirt and a pair of black shorts. She made an Indian seat and adjusted her position.

"Okay, where are we? If you watched my last video, you probably know about the little story about how I came to know the word 'fuck' and I decided that I'm going to tell you the whole story today!"

Cassie faked a cough and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ever since I was a young Cage, my parents are always fighting. And when they fight, they really fight. They stopped the violence and started to use harsh words instead. So, the little Cassandra was just their listening and curious af. I actually don't know what the hell is going on back then and I always thought they're just doing a skit since both of them can fight."

Cassie paused and gulped. She looked around and remembered that she was just alone.

"One day, it was early in the morning and little me was very hungry. I woke up very early and I ran my way to my parent's room when I heard my mom screamed the word 'fuck'. I knocked on the door and called them but they keep on what they're doing which you probably know what it was. Growing up it's a very awkward experience. I totally waited outside their door until they're finished. Both of them are shocked to see me outside waiting. The next day in kindergarten, our teacher is asking what do we want and I quickly raised my hand and yelled 'I want more fuck!'."

She bursted out in laughing and held her face. She was blushing remembering the said memory.

"Oh my gosh. My teacher gasped and immediately dialed mom and dad. I was very confused at that time and the next fifteen minutes I was in the principal's office enjoying the lollipop he gave me. My parents burst in into the door with worried faces. They thought I've done something wrong like hurting a classmate or destroying school property but no." She said.

"Mr. Principal explained the whole thing and both of my mom and dad are silent. The look on my mom's face was priceless and my dad was speechless. We went home and they called a small family meeting and asked me how I knew that thing. I told them EVERYTHING. And next thing I knew they stopped doing things in the morning." She ended.

"Next story: We used to have a young maid since both of my parents are busy and she was the one who's taking care of me. And we have this young driver. They had sparks and they're totally flirting everywhere which annoyed the hell out of me. So, the hungry little Cassandra decided to make food for herself because she was a big girl and she stumbled upon her caregiver and their driver fucking each other's brains out in the kitchen. And to make things worse, I watched them. Oh gosh my poor virgin eyes. But my ears are not anymore." Cassie laughed and adjusted her position again because her legs are becoming numb.

"I said to them, 'Are you guys done?' And they're both shocked to see me. My nanny asked me how long I've been there and I did tell her. I told my parents about it and the next day both of them are gone."

Cassie held her cheeks and blew the hair on her face. She was thinking of another story and bit her lip.

"Jacqui is my only friend. We're like ham and cheese, bacon and eggs and pizza and pizza. She knows me as much as I know her. We've been together since we're toddlers, in kindergarten, elementary, middle school, high school and in the military. We're actually planning on taking up college but it's still pending. She's the good girl and I'm the bad one. She's overprotective. She keeps me away from bad things like drinking, smoking and such. I protected her from bullies since nobody dared to bully Cassie Cage in high school. I'm the toughest girl in school and everyone fears me. I'm a celebrity."

She hugged her knees and rested her chin above them. She rubbed her arms and felt the cold crisp air touch her body. It was starting to get called but she didn't care.

"My first year in the Special Forces was pretty bad. Everyone is treating me crap since my mom is the 'General'. Expectations in every corner up until now but I got used to it. And didn't you know that I have a scene in one of my dad's movie? And they didn't include it! I think it was in the Every Dog Has Its Day. I don't care about it right now but if you can find the deleted scene clip then congratulations."

"Hmm... Back in high school, I have a massive crush on this guy. I really did every stupid thing like stalking him, hiding in the lockers and stealing glances. Creepy but let's be honest that was embarrassing. Later on, my heart broke when I learned that he's gay." She sighed and left the camera to get a jacket.

"It's cold." She said and wore the jacket.

The jacket was big and she can fit her whole body in it.

"I have this super annoying teacher in middle school. To entertain myself and my classmates I decided to prank him. I placed a thumbtack on his chair which is old school. It actually worked and he asked who did that and everyone pointed their fingers at me. I ended up in the principal's office of course. And believe it or not that dude still hates me." Her lips became a thin line before grinning.

"I'm not sorry about it. It was actually cool and that bitch needs it." She simply said.

"Last story for this video and don't worry I'll make a part two!" Cassie raised both of her hands on the air before hugging herself again.

"You and I both know that the Cage family is known in the whole wide world and I always receive awesome and hate comments about it. And also everyone is expecting me to have a perfect daughter or son because of our genes. The fucking genes. Most people say that I look exactly like my mom and some says I look like my dad and others say I'm a combination of both. There was this one time an old friend of my mother called me by her name. Literally. I remember her saying this-" Cassie coughed and excused herself.

"She said, 'Oh my god Sonya how come you look so young? Do you even age?' That was awkward! Very awkward! I actually don't know what to say. So I told her that I am Sonya Blade's daughter and she didn't believe me! She even told me that I'm joking. My voice is deeper than my mom's actually. And then mom came and she said, 'Oh my god Sonya I didn't know you have a twin sister!'."

She face palmed her face and laughed.

"My mom explained everything. And I was just their listening like yeah bitch I'm her fucking daughter for fuck's sake so shut your mouth 'cause I ain't nothing like that blonde chick you're talking with."

"And everyone says that I have my father's mouth. At least that's what Uncle Liu said. But then again I ain't nothing like my dad. Yes, we may be both annoying to people but I'm way too different. Both of my parent's influenced me in many ways but that doesn't mean I'm them." She paused to catch her breath.

These stories are making her nostalgic for some reason.

"I am Cassie Cage. Cassandra Fucking Carlton Cage. I am that yellow haired gum chewing girl. You know what? Let's just shut our mouths and fuck life." She reached down to grab her aviators and went back up. She already wore it and grabbed the camera.

"From the page of Cage!"

 **A/N:**

 **That's an update! Have a nice day guys! Thank you :)**


	11. THE FIXING PRANK!

**THE FIXING PRANK!**

"Suicide Squad came out and everyone is confusing me with Harley Quinn."

Cassie massaged her jaw on the camera and smiled.

"I'm back and I'm on!" She cheered.

"Today, we have our lucky victim and it's my one and only Uncle Jax!" She started to sing weird songs and gulped when she learned that someone might be listening to her.

"I can sing but I don't really sing." She said.

Cassie pulled up a large tool box and tapped the top of it. She began to make a beat and started singing another weird song.

"I should stop." She sighed.

She began to grab a notepad and a marker and placed it on top of the tool box.

"The plan is: I'll piss the hell out of him. This prank is a bitch. Well, for him." She shrugged.

"Most of you guys know that my Uncle is a cyborg and he's also a mechanic. Today, he's going to fix my car and Jacqui is away." She said.

"That bitch." She muttered.

"The purpose of this notepad is that I'm going to write some message in it and let's just see his reaction!" She explained.

 **Hidden Camera:**

"Cassie?" Jax called his friend's daughter but didn't received any answer.

He began to wonder but just shrugged. He was surprised to see a tool box and he walked towards her car.

He squinted his eyes when he saw something on the top of the car hood. He saw a piece of paper and a bunch of screws and nuts beside it.

"You might lose your nuts." He read.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Jax angrily said and crumpled the piece of paper.

He went to work and he opened the hood of the car. He went to inspect it and went to the tool box. He opened it and once again saw another piece of paper beside the screw driver.

"You might screw up." And there was a wink face after it.

"Bullshit." He's not in the mood for jokes and he once again crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground.

Few minutes later, he wiped the sweat on his forehead and he was almost done in fixing the said car.

He went back to the box and grabbed the oil when he saw there was another note in it.

"Too rusty, eh?" He read.

"CASSIE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled in anger.

No answer.

"Cage family." He muttered in annoyance.

He went back on his work when he heard a robotic sound approaching him. He prepared himself and he was shocked to see a toy robot making its way towards him.

"I am your lost son." He read the note on the robot's body.

In anger, he grabbed the robot and threw it on the ground.

"Cassie?! I don't know what the devil your father taught you but I don't like it!" He yelled.

 **Cassie's Camera:**

"Oh my gosh he's so pissed." Cassie laughed when she heard him yell again.

She held the controller on her hand and run towards the garage.

Her Uncle was completely unhappy and he was glaring at Sonya's daughter.

Cassie continued to laugh and frowned when she saw the robot broken.

It was cheap anyway.

"How'd you like that?" She asked laughing and Jax rolled his eyes.

"I blame your dad for this." He said in a rather serious tone.

"Hey! Blame my mom too." She said in a innocent tone.

"I blame both." He said and turned around.

"C'mon Uncle Jax! It's just a prank. I'm sorry."

Jax sighed and said, "Fine. But this is the first and last time. K?" Cassie nodded her head.

"Oh and I prepared you coffee." She asked him to wait and Cassie went inside their kitchen.

She prepared the coffee and poured the coffee on a mug.

Instead of sugar, she put salt.

Lots of salt.

The blonde girl was not satisfied yet and so she took all the spices on the cabinet and mixed them with the coffee.

After stirring it with a spoon, she began to smell it.

"It smells a little bit weird." She poured cream and smelled it once again.

"It's fine." She went back to Jax and he was cleaning up.

She handed him the coffee and he looked at Cassie's camera.

"Why are you still holding your camera?" He asked.

"Just filming. Don't be a kill joy!" She chuckled and waited.

And so Jax took a sip.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He spit out all of the contents and glared at his laughing nephew.

"I got you!" She laughed.

Jax had no choice but to laugh. A little.

"You're worse than your parents." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"He's pissed that's all."

She's back at her room and is caressing her own pillow.

"I'm going to do an Q&A video and it will be posted tomorrow! So be on it! Thanks for watching and see you next time."

"From the page of Cage!" The aviators and the kisses are ready.

"Oh, and I ain't Harley Quinn. I happen to be blonde that's all."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! AFTER HOW MANY MONTHS AND I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! THERE'S ONLY ONE REASON AND THAT IS SCHOOL! I HOPE SOME OF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS T_T AND SORRY FOR THAT JAX PRANK. IT'S THE ONLY THING I'VE GOT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE WITH ALL THE BUSINESS *THROWS SCHOOL WORKS* SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! HUHUZ... THANK YOU FOR STILL READING THIS AND THE REVIEWS.**

 **Please leave a review, add it on your Favorites and Followed stories. That would mean so much to me. Don't worry I'll have more time on this one. Thank you once again!**


	12. Q&A - 1

"Hey loves! It's me Cassie Cage and in my last video I asked you to ask me questions because you guys have been asking me to do a Q&A video and here it is!" Cassie was sitting in her bedroom and she had her phone on her hand.

"These questions came from the comment section, Friendships, Twitter and basically all of my social media accounts. So, here we go with the first question!"

"Question number one from qwertyariana: Hi Cassie! Which celebrity you would go lesbian for?" Cassie read the question from her phone and made a thinking gesture.

"That was a good question. I would go lesbian for maybe Cara Delevingne or Lily Collins. Both are my girl crushes but I think I would say Cara for now because all a blonde needs is another blonde." She smiled before opening her phone again.

"Next question is from strawberrycage: You started dating at what age?" Cassie chuckled at the question.

"Personal questions, eh? By the way, I like your username and I started dating at the age of sixteen. I'm twenty two so that was like six years ago."

"Next question: It's from JustAnotherDamsel: What would you think your life would be if your dad is not an actor and your mom is not a general?" Cassie bit her tongue at the question.

"That's a crazy question." Cassie chuckled, "I don't know? Maybe, I would have a normal life with normal problems. I guess." She answered.

"Anyways, next question. A cool question from frecklesandpebbles: Would you rather be an actress or a soldier? Well, the world of acting is not my thing even though people say I'm a good actress and to be honest, I'm in the military." Cassie sighed and she made an Indian seat on her bed.

" mimique: Do you smoke? No, I don't smoke. My parents would kill me if I do and it's bad for my health." She shook her head indicating that she hates smoking.

" lol_1678: Sexiest celebrity couple? Definitely Leo Di Caprio and his Oscar." She giggled.

" zquadofficial: Zayn Malik or Justin Bieber?" Cassie laughed before coughing.

"Hard question. I would say Zayn. No offence to Justin's fans but I like Zayn's tattoos more than Bieber's. I don't know why but it's just me but when it comes to hairstyles I would go for Justin. I like Zayn's hairstyles too. But Zayn because I like Asians."

"It's just my boyfriend is Asian." She laughed.

" wawawaba: What do you want in a guy? Not about the personality but about physical traits."

"Hmm... about physical traits? Now we're talking. Since we only live once and there's nothing wrong with dreaming. I like a man with an ass. If you're going to seduce me, show me that ass you've got. When it comes to hairstyle and stuff I'm kinda confusing. Sometimes I like man buns, sometimes clean cut, sometimes undercut and sometimes messy. Beards are sexy but I like a clean face as well." Cassie sighed and bit her lip.

"Okay, let's go the next question because my boyfriend would definitely shower me with questions and all that kind of stuff."

"Last question: It's from tmlkills: Have you ever thought about getting married?" She read.

"Who doesn't? Of course, I thought about it and there's a fear building up inside me about that thought since my parents' marriage didn't work out. And just like every other person I want to get married to the right person."

Cassie threw her phone to the side and gave the camera a big smile.

"That's all for today's Q&A! I know some of you guys have a lot of questions that I didn't answer and I'm sorry if it's few. But don't worry more Q&A's to come! Most of these questions are personal and some of them are funny and some of them are just plain bullshit. If you know what I mean."

"See you again next time!" Cassie grabbed her signature aviator sunglasses and said, "From the page of Cage!" She wore it and blew a kiss.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **To the Guest who asked if he/she can do translated version of this Fanfic I would say hell yes! Just PM me XD Thank you and please a review! There will be mooooore pranks!**

 **Btw, you can ask Cassie questions you want to ask her for her next Q &A! I'll inform you guys! Have a nice day!**


	13. HAIR MAKEOVER PRANK!

"Hey, guys! Cassie Cage here and right now I'm going to prank Kung Jin!" She squealed, "I am so, so excited!" She giggled and you can see a comb and a lot of rubber headbands on her side as she sat on the carpet.

"We all know that he's the Unicorn Princess because of his long fabulous hair. He freaking loves his hair and he doesn't let anyone touch it. But as a girl, I love doing stuff on people's hair and I'm going to give Jin a hair makeover!" She smirked evilly and pointed her camera on a sleeping Jin seating on the couch.

Takeda's sleeping on the floor and Jacqui had her legs draped over Jin's lap.

"The gang decided to stay inside the house and they're all asleep." She whispered to the camera and held her mouth preventing herself from laughing out loud, "Jacqui is snoring again what the fuck." She snickered and went to grab her stuff.

She placed the camera facing her and Jin, "He hates the movie Frozen and I know just the perfect hairstyle for him." She winked as she silently sneaked onto his back touching his hair.

Fast forwardly, she started braiding his hair into Elsa's signature style.

Surprisingly, he's still sleeping. He was a heavy sleeper.

She was done and crept back to where the camera is.

"Damn what a heavy sleeper." Cassie paused looking back just in case.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. We must complete that Elsa look." She laughed and gladly, nobody woke up.

She walked upstairs to her room and to get something. When she came back, she showed the camera a colored hair spray.

"It's the color white for wonderful effects. Shit. Look at Jacqui." Cassie chuckled and tiptoed her way to Jin's hair.

And she started pressing the bottle and sprayed it all over his hair with a huge evil smile on her face. Eventually, Takeda woke up and his eyes widened on what his girlfriend is doing. Unfortunately, he saw Jin and started laughing like he's going to die any minute.

Jacqui woke up feeling like it's raining inside and wiped the wet particles sprinkling on her body. She saw what her best friend is doing and gasped at Jin.

"The hell girl he's gonna fucking kill you!" She hissed while controlling her laugh.

Cassie laughed along with them when he's still asleep. Takeda snapped a photo of him and decided it to keep just in case he and his friend would fight.

"How are we going to wake him up?" Takeda asked and Jacqui went to take a picture of Jin too, "I'll post this on Friendships if he ever pisses me off." The dark haired girl said closing her phone.

She stood up next to Cassie inspecting his odd looking Elsa wannabe hair.

"I know." Cassie turned around and fetched a horn.

She placed it near his ear and counted in three. The sound of the horn boomed into the sleeping boy's ears and he jumped in fear with an epic face.

Being the bitch she is, she put it on replay at least five times and slow motion for your pleasure.

The three of them laughed and Jin angrily stood up from the couch rubbing his hands on his face. He touched his head and smelled something.

"Smells like a bunch of ugly chemicals." He said and on his shoulder he saw that his hair is white and is tied together.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CAGE?!" He yelled angrily knowing that she's the only one who can pull this.

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" The young Cage continued to laugh and point at him.

"People are watching you know." She said and curiously, he turned his body to the side and his eyes widened when he saw a camera.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! HELL I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

His other friends made fun of him by calling him Unicorn Princess, a nickname that his shit of a friend gave to him back then.

"SHUT UP! ARE YOU GUYS INTO THIS TOO?!" He asked them and they both shook their heads before glaring back at the blonde girl.

"FUCK YOU CAGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR?!"

"What? It's awesome and aww you look like a girl." Cassie purred.

He was mad because it was in color white and it happens to be the character he dislikes.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE FROZEN!"

"Yeah 'cause you dunno how to chill asshole." She sassed and crossed her arms.

"Buuuuuuuurn!" Takeda said before drowning into laughter again.

"You're pissing off the princess! His hair will off!" Jacqui grinned.

"He was very mad and complained about it the whole day. He wanted to leave the house but he can't because of embarrassment!" Cassie was now alone and is munching on a bowl of popcorn. She laughed as she remembered the events.

"I can't finish editing the video because it really is funny to have a good payback on Jin. Takeda and Jacqui took pictures and he wanted them to delete it but of course, we're assholes and we said no and fuck him. Well, fuck Jin." She said.

"He forced me to remove it and I threatened to cut his hair if he won't shut his pretty mouth up. He did and we have a selfie of him in that hairstyle! It was now posted on Friendships and Jin blocked me for real." She laughed as she eats her popcorn and some of them fell on the floor.

Cassie pouted and sighed, "See you next time peeps! Well, from the page of Cage!" She wore her signature aviator sunglasses and she blew a goodbye kiss to the camera.

The camera accidentally fell and you can hear her screaming on the background.

"I guess karma is a bitch."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **It's Kung Jin and his magical hair! Leave a review and wait for the next prank hahahah ;)**


End file.
